


Rain

by mesoquatic



Series: bmc drabbles [13]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Drabble, Fight me on that, Fluff, Jeremy is a water spirit, M/M, Michael has two moms, Rain, little angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Jeremy loves the rain, it reminds him of his past.





	Rain

Fall came early in town, spreading rain across the land. Jeremy was always a fan of the rain. He’d run outside at the first sight of the rain every year, dancing around in some t-shirt and letting his hair become soaked. Then, he’d drag Michael out, if he was there, and they’d laugh their hearts out.

Jeremy was at Michael’s house when the August sky turned to clouds. He had sensed the first plop to hit the roof, his character stopping on the screen. By the time his side of the screen had went dark with the game over message, his face was pressed against the window. A smile plastered was plastered on his face as his eyes watched in wonder.

Michael was staring, leading to his own character dying. He smiled at his friend, getting up and tapping his shoulder. The other turned his head for a second before back out to the pouring skies.

“Do you want to go-”

Michael didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence before Jeremy was racing out the bedroom. He sighed, leaving the video game abandoned as he ran after his friend.

Outside, the rain came down hard, heavier than what it looked like. Michael doubted that it had anything to do with the early rain of fall and he knew that if he asked Jeremy, he’d go on long rants about the reason.

Jeremy wasn’t like most other people. Most, meaning about 99.99% of the population of Earth wasn’t a reincarnated spirit. The one in question, Jeremy, was a water spirit from Ancient Greece. Not only would he go on long rants about the rain or the ocean, but also his memories from times in history. Michael’s learned a lot over the years, small facts in history that only people who were there would know.

Jeremy also claimed to be Elizabeth I and that he sunk the Spanish Armada before they reached England. It depended on the body he was given, he explained once to Michael. Bodies can only hold some of his power.

The spirit was already dancing around, spinning and taking in the rain. This body was not like any of this others. He was not able to hold much power, leaving him to being able to do simple tricks with small cups of water. But, the rain made him feel something unworldly, something that he has never been able to explain to Michael.

Jeremy grinned, realizing that Michael was there. He ran over, grabbing Michael by the wrists and pulling him from under the porch cover. Giggling, he spun them around.

“It’s beautiful.” Michael said softly, staring up into the sky. His eyes blinked every time the droplets hit his face. He eventually closed them, letting the rain hit his face.

“I love the rain.”

Michael snorted.

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“I once met a man claiming to be Sherlock.” Jeremy swayed a little, his eyes not faltering as the rain poured. The water hit his eyes, though uneffective. “His name was Arthur Conan Doyle.”

“Isn’t he the one who wrote Sherlock Holmes?”

With a simple nod, Jeremy answered. “Yes."

Michael opened his eyes, moving his head to look at Jeremy. He couldn’t help but let his smile grow, seeing Jeremy so happy. Summer was always the worst time of the year. Jeremy’s dad tried his best to help, having bought a giant pool when he was only seven to help. Michael helps set it up every year and they swim in the restricted space for hours. Michael’s stamina would rot away while Jeremy’s only grew the more he spent in the water.

Seeing the rain so early was a great sign, though not to the farmers.

“Jere?”

He moved to look at Michael. “Yeah?”

They had to yell at this point, fighting over the endless pour. Storm season.

“Why is it raining? It’s not even September!” Michael didn’t mean to be concerned, but it grew a little as he spoke.

Jeremy stayed quiet for a few seconds, assessing something in his head. “There’s a hurricane just off the coast! It’s been detected by some machinery but has been blown off because it isn’t supposed to hit shore!”

Michael trusted Jeremy. He knew his stuff, communicating with other water spirits or just by the amount of water. It was a sense, one that never lied. So, he waited, hoping Jeremy would give a sign.

“We’re safe.”

Michael smiled again, despite the two being called in by one of his concerned mothers. They headed inside, being handed towels and sat in the bathtub so they didn’t get the rest of the house wet. Michael’s moms didn’t know about Jeremy, though they suspected.

In the bathtub, they giggled about their classes or video games. Jeremy almost always snuggled up in Michael’s lap. It was a habit.

Michael knew how Jeremy hated falling in love, seeing as he’d die and be reborn without them. He had fallen victim to it before. But, Michael couldn’t help loving him, even if Jeremy wouldn’t love him back.


End file.
